Tsukasa Suou/Profile
Serious and composed, Tsukasa speaks in a manner rather mature for his age. He is a rich young master who may sound polite on the surface, but what he says is actually rude when you stop and think about it (though he doesn't realize it). He honors his family rules and does his best to improve himself, but he also slightly deviates from what's considered normal. While his gentlemanly manner attracts the ladies, he seems to be unaware of this and doesn't know much about the female mind. A member of the unit knights. He has interest in the culture of commoners. His English pronunciation is excellent, which unfortunately only makes it hard to understand for other characters, who don't know English. Personality Appearances Tsukasa has brownish red, mid-length hair with curly tips, v-shaped bangs covering his forehead, and side bangs. He has a fair complexion and lavender eyes. He is average in height and in build. He is dressed in his standard school uniform: a neatly buttoned white shirt and a red tie underneath the buttoned school blazer. He wears the uniform plaid pants with brown dress shoes. On stage as one of the knights, Tsukasa wears a navy blue, white, and gold jacket resembling a royal military uniform over a black shirt which is left unbuttoned at the collar. He wears black gloves with a golden stripe on the wrist and a golden pattern on the front. There are four thin golden ropes attached to the collar, two connecting to the right shoulder pad and the back of the jacket while the other two are left hanging with knots in the front of the jacket. There are also two golden ropes which hang from the bottom left of the front to the back of the jacket. There is a navy blue and white stripe patterned sash connecting from his left shoulder pad to the bottom right of his jacket. He wears black boots with a pointy golden rim and a pair of navy blue striped pants. Trivia *Tsukasa's first name (司) means "to rule, to govern," which befits his elite family status. His last name (朱桜) has an alternate reading as "suzakura," one species of cherry blossoms. *Tsukasa stress eats, preferably with sweets. *Tsukasa usually goes abroad for New Years. Spoilers: *Tsukasa was the first out of all the students in Yumenosaki to make a move on the Producer. In Rebellion! The King's Horseback Ride, he had asked for a kiss, but was rejected. Voice Actor Comment "When I received the role of Tsukasa Suou, I was very excited to find that he has a lot of similarities with me, such as his favorite color and his dislikes, etc. However, the script also says that he 'has very good posture'... I'm terribly stooped-shouldered, and thinking that this won't do, I started putting an effort into keeping a straight posture. I honestly respect Tsukasa-kun for always maintaining this posture. Also, I think the biggest appeal about this character is certainly his gentlemanly quality. Essentially, he's a very gentle boy, but not only that, he's also very manly, and I also find it very charming that every now and then, he'd smoothly mix in English like a true elite. Moreover, his natural gentlemanly manner tends to attract girls, but he's also quite oblivious, so he wouldn't always notice that. Then again, that little imperfection makes him even more charming. I hope you will enjoy the game while taking note of Tsukasa-kun." }} Category:Profile